The present invention generally relates to a thermal management system to control temperature of an electronic device and to provide a user with a visual indication of the temperature of the device. More particularly, the present invention is related to a small-sized, light-weight, portable, battery powered ultrasound imaging system having a thermal management system to provide temperature control and display of thermal conditions in the system.
Portable electronic devices must be small in size, light weight and battery powered to provide the user of the device optimum mobility and ease of use. However, the requirements necessary to achieve portability result in severe constraints on space, weight and power dissipation in the device, causing an increase in the amount of heat generated by the components of the electronic device. The heat generated by the components contributes to an overall rise in the temperature of the device. For example, heat is generated by the various integrated circuit components of the device. Heat may also be generated by a rechargeable battery which powers the device, particularly when the device is in use while connected to an external power source and battery charging takes place.
The problem of heat generation in an electronic device is an extremely important concern with respect to portable battery powered diagnostic medical imaging devices wherein the device circuitry is complex and high power is required, and yet patient safety and device reliability must be ensured. In particular, while the high power and high circuit density required by the portable battery powered diagnostic medical imaging devices further exacerbate the problem of heat generation, the devices must satisfy certain medical safety requirements regulating the maximum external surface temperature of the device. Present medical safety requirements regulating temperature mandate that the maximum allowable external surface temperature of a medical device (i.e., the xe2x80x9cskinxe2x80x9d temperature) not exceed 50xc2x0 C., thereby ensuring that contact with a patient will not result in patient discomfort or burning. More specifically, there exist several regulations and rules regarding the temperature of medical devices, such as IEC 60601. Those of ordinary skill in the art are well aware of the regulations. What is important is that if the heat generated by a device used in medical applications is not effectively dissipated, it is likely that the device will not satisfy the safety regulatory requirements.
Moreover, excessive heat generated by small portable electronic devices may have other adverse effects on the device, such as reduced battery life, reduced component life, decreased reliability of the device, or device shutdown.
Yet another problem associated with heat generation in current portable diagnostic medical device is that the user is not informed when overheating of the system is occurring, thereby depriving the operator of the opportunity to take appropriate action to alleviate the situation causing the overheating.
Thus, there is a need for a thermal management system in a portable battery powered electronic device, and particularly, in a portable battery powered diagnostic medical imaging device, which addresses the foregoing problems.
The present invention solves the foregoing and other problems by providing a thermal management system for a portable battery powered electronic device, and particularly, a portable battery powered ultrasound device, which controls the temperature of the device such that the external surface temperature satisfies medical safety regulatory requirements.
The present invention solves the foregoing and other problems by providing a portable electronic device, and particularly, a portable battery powered ultrasound device, which controls the temperature of the device such that the heat generated by the device does not reduce battery life, reduce component life, decrease reliability of the device, or cause device shutdown because of overheating.
The present invention solves the foregoing and other problems by providing a portable electronic device, and particularly, a portable battery powered ultrasound device, having a display for displaying an indication of system temperature to an operator in a simple, intuitive and easy-to-read manner to allow the operator to take action, or warn the operator of impending automatic actions, if the system temperature reaches unacceptable levels. The display is preferably an iconic display.